


Never The Same

by HelmetParty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Angela gets emotionally drunk and Fareeha picks up the pieces.





	Never The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a vent fic. Sorry about this.

Mercy was absolutely stressed to the max. Overwatch missions had gotten harder and harder to keep secret and away from the public eye, money was going scarce even with Mercy personally funding most of her own medical operations. Angela was having a moral crisis, as well, believing in some part of her that Overwatch was to stay dead; but another part of her pushed through that, almost a gut instinct telling her that this was the right thing to do. Not even to mention that she was getting older every day. She was almost 41 years old. She felt her bones getting weaker in a way. She wasn't the young woman she used to be, and the tiny slivers of gray hair and wrinkles on her face started to physically show that.

  
Not even to mention that she had been drinking every night lately and that Pharah seemed to be filled with uneasiness around her now. They didn't have the same relationship as they had a year ago. Everything seemed to be against them, and while Pharah usually could make her feel better, nowadays it seems like she's been avoiding her. It made Angela feel worse, like somehow she was to blame for everything.

  
Overwatch didn't even feel like a family anymore. Even Winston and Tracer couldn't pretend to be happy anymore.

  
Angela lays in her chair and sighs, a glass of red wine and a vacant bottle set on the table next to her. She groans and stares into the pale white walls of the room, full of nostalgia, memories soaring past her mental eye. She remembers when Pharah was first recruited, how happy she looked, how sad to see the then 28-year-old girl willing to follow in her mother's steps into a dying organization that Mercy wasn't even sure would last the rest of the year. It's been 3 years since then. Three years since they became lovers, three years since Mercy felt truly happy. Angela smiled at the memory of Fareeha on her first Overwatch mission. She was so calm and controlled, and Angela felt powerless compared to her direction and cool. She was supposed to be leading Fareeha, instead, Fareeha led her into battle with dignity and a pridefulness that left Angela shaken. It always left Angela overcome with awe when she saw the taller woman in such a state. There was never a situation that would make Fareeha lose her calm, cool and collected front. She was always in the know about the next step, she could always solve any complication in a mission. It was once when their plane was going to crash into the middle of the ocean, and Fareeha didn't even bat an eye. She took hold of Angela's arm, looked her straight in the eye, and said: "Everything will be alright." And it was. And it made her feel like it would always be so.

  
She feels a tear in her eye. God, she was such an emotional drunk.

  
She throws her glass and it shatters on the floor. She sobs and stands up, tearing her ponytail out and throwing the band. She jumps into her bed, holding a pillow, sobbing into it as she remembers -

  
Nothing will ever be good again.

 

* * *

  
There is no sun that pokes through her window. There isn't any sadness, for a moment, until the sleepiness leaves and Mercy is painfully awake.   
Except, something she doesn't notice for a moment, is someone is holding her.

  
She turns her head and sees Fareeha, eyes open, looking at her with a small smile. "Goodmorning."

  
Angela smiles for a second, then frowns. "Goodmorning, love," she says, curling back up to face the wall, happy with the embrace for a moment. "How long have you been here?"

  
"Only a few hours" Fareeha claims. "I cleaned up a bit and made you breakfast. Coffee, toast, sausage and Basturma b'il bayd. I know you wake up at 6 usually, so i came to stop by, saw what happened, and...its 11 now. Don't feel like you have to get up. I already informed Winston that you would be taking the day off."

  
Angela is flabbergasted. "Fareeha, you, I-"

  
"Sh," She chuckles. "Don't even say anything. You don't need to."

  
Angela turns in Fareeha's embrace to face her, and places a kiss on her lips.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> jimmy-darlings.tumblr.com - please feel free to repub WITH CREDIT - feel free to translate with link to original - feel free to make fanart - feel free to continue as a series WITH LINK TO ORIGINAL - do not claim as your own or post on pintrest - do not use without credit


End file.
